Breakaway
by Nairalin
Summary: Eine Versuch einer Songfic meinerseits. So wkönnte ich mir vorstellen, wie Feanor un Nerdanel zusammengekommen sind.


Breakaway

Der Schwarzhaarige sah aus dem Fenster. Es war ein Regentag wie jeder andere, nichts besonderes, doch heute war etwas anders. Seine Gedanken wanderten voller Sehnsucht zum Meer, darüber hinaus zu den wilden, und ihm fremden Landen, von denen sein Vater erzählt hatte. Er war die meisten der Älteren in Cuiviënén geboren, doch er hatte das Licht der Welt hier in Valimar erblickt.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window._

Er war noch jung, gerade 48 Jahre alt. Man sollte meinen, er wäre wie die anderen. Voller Freude am Leben, am Schaffen, dass er sich mit anderen jungen Burschen in seinem Alter treffen würde, vielleicht auch schon größeres Interesse für das andere Geschlecht haben. Doch dem war nicht so, oder nur zum Teil. Es gab eine junge Maid, die mehr als nur sein Interesse geweckt hatte.

Der Elb wollte sie besitzen, begehrte sie, wie nichts je zuvor. Sein Herz hatte sie im Sturm erobert, so glaubte er es.

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I end up happy_

_I would pray_

Sie hatte rotes Haar, wie das Feuer in der Esse in den verschiedensten Nuancen. Smaragdgrüne Augen, die immer voller Leben und Freude leuchteten. Rubinrote Lippen, die er nur zu gern küssen würde. Wenn das Licht von Laurelin oder Telperion auf sie viel, erglühten ihre Haare, verfügten über ein eigenes Leben und loderten wie die Flammen. Ihre Mimik war offen, kein Funken Zorn oder Ärger zerstörten je das Bild ihres fröhlichen Antlitzes. Und ihr Lächeln, ihr wundervolles Lächeln...

...sein feuriges Herz schlug jedes Mal höher, wenn er es sah. Er war für dieses anmutige Geschöpf entflammt, wusste nicht wie er aus ihrem Bann entfliehen konnte. Wenn er sich gegenüber ehrlich war, er wollte es nicht einmal. Sie war die Tochter eines der Aulendili's, wusste besser als viele von Aules Schülern über die Kunst des Schaffens und Schmiedens Bescheid.

Sie lenkte ihn immer ab, wenn sie in der Werkstatt erschien. Sie half allen, auch wenn sie Kommentare wie „Du bist ein Mädchen!" und ähnliche wegstecken musste. Er wünschte, er könnte sie davor bewahren. An Tagen wie diesen, die seine Seele trübten sehnte er sich danach, sie neben sich zu haben, die Einsamkeit in seinem Herzen zu vertreiben.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

Wanted to belong here 

Eine Bewegung am Hof riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erstarrt blickte er zu der Person hinab. Sie war es, sie, die seine Gedanken beherrschte. Neben ihr einer der Schüler seines Herrn. Leise öffnete er das Fenster und lauschte den Worten, die gesprochen wurden.

„Du bist wunderschön, Nerdanel! Wann gedenkst du endlich nachzugeben?", fragte ihr Begleiter und der Elb musste seinen Zorn unterdrücken. Seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt beobachtete er die beiden. „Nie! Ich habe nie daran gedacht dir nachzugeben, Earmenel, ich werde es auch jetzt nicht tun! Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen?", fragte die Elbe, bevor sie fortfuhr, „Du bist mir sympathisch, mehr aber auch nicht. Außerdem gibt es jemanden anderen, den ich zu erhören gedenke!"

Überrascht hielt der stille Betrachter die Luft an und blinzelte. „Etwa dieser Neue, der erst seit einem halben Jahr hier ist? Aules neuer Lieblingsschüler?", fragte Earmenel und schnaubte verächtlich. Er sah, dass der Teler diesen Schüler hasste.

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly_

"Selbst wenn, er hat auch einen Namen, oder soll ich dich ab sofort mit Schüler oder Lehrling anreden?", fragte sie ihn und ignorierte seine Frage. Sie warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu.

„Gut dann hat er einen Namen, mir ist dies einerlei! Wer hat dein Interesse erweckt? Wen er dich nur anrührt..." „Du wirst gar nichts tun. Ich sage dir, misch dich nicht in mein Liebesleben ein!" „Nerdanel, wer?!", fauchte Earmenel und schaute sie zornig an.

„Feanáro, Finwë's Sohn", gab sie schlicht zur Antwort und schluckte die bissige Antwort herunter. „Er?!? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Dieser arrogante, selbstverliebte Prinz!" „O doch, genau dieser arrogante, selbstverliebte Prinz! Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest! Mir ist es zu nass!"

Stolz erhobenen Hauptes ging sie hinein und ließ den jungen Elben im Regen stehen. Bewundernd, aber verwirrt und mit aufgerissenen Augen sah der Elb ihr hinterher. Er hätte nie, niemals diese Antwort erwartet.

_I'll do what it takes_

_Till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und leicht zitternd hielt er sich an der Fensterbank fest.

„Sie interessiert sich für mich?", fragte er sich selbst leise und bemerkte den erschütterten Ton in seiner Stimme. Er ging zu seinem Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen. Der Jüngling musste erst seine Ruhe wieder finden, bevor er in die Esse konnte, bevor er ihr unter die Augen treten konnte.

Ein breites Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht und er schloss verträumt die Augen. Er hätte nie zu träumen gewagt...

Ihr Bild schwebte vor seinen Augen, ihr helles Lachen, die leuchtenden Augen und das warme Lächeln. Bald würde er es erreichen, wonach er sich so sehr verzerrte, bald...

_And break away_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all that I love_

Ruckartig sprang er auf und riss die Tür auf. Mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte er die Treppe hinab. Er musste mit ihr sprechen, sofort! Er musste...

„Na, Prinzchen, wohin so eilig?"

Spöttisch trat Earmenel ihm in den Weg und versperrte seinen Pfad zu seiner Geliebten. Zornig biss er sich auf die Lippe und ignorierte die funkensprühenden Blicke des Elben. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge, Earmenel!", antwortete er ihm kühl und versuchte sich an dem Jungen vorbeizudrängen. Seine Seele brannte lichterloh. Seine Beherrschung war zur Zeit nicht die beste.

„Wage es zu ihr zu gehen!!", fauchte sein Gegenüber und ballte die Fäuste. „Zu wem? Zu Lady Yavanna?", fragte er spöttisch. „Oder zu wem sonst, Teler?"

Der süffisante Hauch und die Missachtung trieben den Mann zur Weißglut. Schnell hatte er sich vorbeigedrängt.

„Nerdanel, Prinzchen, wenn würde ich sonst meinen?" „Falls du dich nicht anders zu wehren weißt als mit Prinzchen und ähnlichem, dann lass es gut sein. Ich weiß meine Zeit besser zu nutzen als mit einem sprachlich Dummen. Und um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich bei diesem Mädchen sollte. Sollte sie mich etwa interessieren?", antwortete er gereizt und wandte sich ab.

_I'll take a risk, take chance, make a change_

_And break away_

_Want to feel the warm breeze_

…schnell genug um einen Schatten zu sehen, der in den Garten flüchtete. Ein roter Schopf leuchtete auf als das Licht aus der Schmiede darauf fiel. Nerdanel, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Ohne an den Rivalen zu denken lief er ihr nach, sie musste seine Worte gehört haben.

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane_

_Far away and break away_

Sie rannte in den Garten, er life ihr nach, rief ihren Namen, doch sie schien ihn nicht hören zu wollen. Der Regen prasselte kühl auf den Elb nieder, durchtränkte sein Gewand. Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, nur um von ihm unwirsch rausgestrichen zu werden.

Dieses Mal hatte er kein Auge für die wundervolle Landschaft, nur für die Frau, die vor ihm davonlief. Erst als sie an den Teich kam, holte er sie endlich ein. Schnell griff er nach ihrer Schulter und riss sie herum.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep movin' on movin' on_

_Fly away break away_

Nerdanels Blick war verletzt und voller Enttäuschung. Sein Herz schmerzte und das Feuer seiner Seele flackerte nur mehr. Er hatte sie nie verletzen wollen. Nie! Doch er hatte er getan, hatte sie mehr als nur verletzt mit Worten, die nicht für sie bestimmt waren. Mit Worten, die er gesagt hatte, um zu ihr zu kommen ohne einen Streit.

„Nerdanel...", flüsterte er leise.

_I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy_

_To tell you goodbye_

„Feanáro, lass mich los! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!", schluchzte sie erstickt und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Ich will dich nicht..." „Nerdanel, ich habe es nicht ernst gemeint, was ich zu Earmenel gesagt habe! Ich wollte nur an ihm vorbei ohne mit ihm zu streiten!", unterbrach er sie, zog sie näher an sich und unterband jeden weiteren Versuch der Elbe sich von ihm zu befreien.

„Das ist mir egal!!", fauchte sie und schlug mit den Fäusten auf Feanáro's Brust.

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

Sie wollte weg von ihm. Der Elb wollte ihr sagen, was sie ihm bedeutete, was für Gefühle sie in ihm auslöste. Das hieß aber seine Angst zu überwinden, aus dem Käfig auszubrechen, den die Angst ihm gebaut hatte.

„Nerdanel...", fing er an und schluckte, „...inyë mela tyë**–**!"

Nerdanel erstarrte bei seinem Geständnis, das seine Gefühle in Worte fasste. Sie blickte in seine Augen. Ihre Grünen trafen auf seine Grauen. Sie war verwirrt, doch sie fing sich und schluckte. Ihre Hände lagen flach auf seiner Brust, ihren Kopf hatte die Rothaarige gesenkt.

All seinen Mut zusammennehmend hob er ihr Gesicht, sodass er sie ansehen konnte. Langsam und voller Unsicherheit küsste er sie. Zaghaft berührte er ihr Lippen, liebkoste sie.

_But I don't want forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Als er sie loslassen wollte, aus Angst zu weit gegangen zu sein, erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn. Vorsichtig schlang Feanáro seine Arme enger um ihre Taille. Als sie völlig außer Atem voneinander ließen, bemerkte er dieses Schimmern in ihren Augen.

Ihre Haare waren klatschnass, hingen strähnig in ihr Gesicht. Kleine Rinnsale Wassers rannen an ihnen beiden herab. Doch er spürte es kaum, sah nur ihre Augen, die vor Unglauben und Freude leuchteten. Das laubgrüne Kleid klebte an ihrem Körper, er spürte ihre Rundungen deutlich an seiner Brust.

„Nerdanel..." Sie legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund, um ihn zum Verstummen zu bringen. „Feanáro, nicht jetzt, später!", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn wieder.

„Wie sollten reingehen, du bist vollkommen durchnässt.", meinte der junge Elb und zog sie mit sich. Ihre Hand legte sich in die seine, ihre Finger verflochten sich. Liebevoll strich er über ihren Handrücken. Schweigend gingen sie in Richtung des Hauses, ohne jede Eile, nur um die Gegenwart des anderen zu genießen.

„Inyë mela tyë, Feanáro!", flüsterte sie und drückte seine Hand. Ein zärtliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er führte sie zurück. Er würde sie nicht mehr gehen lassen, das schwor er sich. Nie mehr...

– Ich liebe dich


End file.
